<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>紫阳花下的吻 by Xmenz_ADuJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663640">紫阳花下的吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun'>Xmenz_ADuJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>送给鬼鬼@+鬼+的文，昨天半夜她发了张流花接吻图来搞得我幻肢一硬ToT  两千五百字其实就写了一个早安吻hhh，至于为什么是紫阳花，因为她想看（？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>紫阳花下的吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初夏清晨，熏风拂动轻纱窗帘，搅动一室甜腻暧昧的气息。熹微的阳光从翻飞的一角罅隙里漏出，将窗台摆放整齐的紫阳花盆栽拉扯出一片浅浅的灰影，又透过繁花茂叶的层层掩盖流洒在King-size床沿，为纯白的蚕丝床单镀上无规则排列的暖色光斑，像极寒雪地里开出了朵朵金灿。</p><p>花道迷迷糊糊睁开眼。今天刚好是停课停工的休息日，难得不用早起，但神奇的生物钟依然催促他准时醒来。他异常艰难地扭动着僵硬的脖子，心想自己枕着什么硬邦邦的条形长枕，过了几秒才反应过来是流川的手臂垫在他颈椎之下。恋人熟睡时眉眼舒展，安静如画，那潜意识作用下微微翘起的嘴角呈现出完美弧度，仿佛做了个盛世美梦一般。</p><p>抬起手指将搭在流川侧脸的一绺过长碎发缓缓拨开，动作轻柔至极，不忍打扰身旁男人的休息，尤其是这个起床气特别严重的男人。可在这之前，花道确实有那么一瞬间冲动要摇醒流川，推开与自己肌肤紧贴的汗液黏糊的身躯，同时大喊“起床了臭狐狸，你弄得我好热”。</p><p>但他突然改变了主意。</p><p>花道身体不自觉地前倾，两张脸的距离愈来愈近，鼻息呼出的气流因莫名状的紧张而变得短促，喷洒在流川白皙柔软的皮肤上，如同暖锋过境时，气温上升，温暖湿润，甚至每次睫毛扇动都能在他俩形成的壁垒之间引起一阵小型飓风，将人的一汪心池通通搅乱。</p><p>不是没有想过如果臭狐狸突然醒来，场面将会非常尴尬，一转念，就算发现又怎样，本天才主动吻这个臭狐狸，他还得偷着乐呵呢。于是花道神情宽松了些，强按着刚才差点失控蹦出胸膛的心脏，暗示自己，大爷我豁出去了。</p><p>略偏过头尽量不让鼻尖相碰，小心翼翼控制住力度，贴上流川的双唇，又迅速分离，热气翻腾的橘红色头颅枕回某人尚存余温的臂膀。其实那算不上合格的吻，顶多是四瓣香唇轻轻蹭刮了一下。</p><p>花道的吻技很烂，他学不来臭狐狸那种把舌头搅来搅去的高超把戏，所以每次流川一把头伸过来他就反射性用手心堵住狐狸的嘴推开，每次又会因这种抗拒的举动受到更加残忍的对待——下场无一例外，无非被吻得大脑缺氧、腰酸腿软，让他最终只顾得大口喘气，像一尾搁浅的鱼儿软化在高温沙滩上。</p><p>流川似乎感觉到一只大蚊子在咬自己，睡眼惺忪的他揉了把脸，打着无声的哈欠，这个动作把鬼鬼祟祟的花道吓得浑身一个激灵，连忙闭起双眼。勉强睁开眼后就看到喜欢的人躺在身边，令他心情大好，另一只空出来的手臂把花道圈得更牢，两副坦诚相对的身躯紧紧依偎在一起。被花道枕着的手臂因长时间压迫神经而麻痹，却不至于失去知觉，起码他动一动还能感受到针刺般细细密密的疼痛。</p><p>花道睡相不怎么样，经常四肢摊开呈大字形霸占了床的大半，有时搂住流川的胳膊当免费抱枕，有时把碍事的被褥蹬到地上让本就是寒底型体质的流川半夜受凉，有时曲起的右膝盖还挤到自己腿间顶着下面。幸好流川睡眠质量够好，也不爱因为这些小事跟花道计较。由着那个大白痴吧。</p><p>炙热目光从花道头顶的可爱发旋落至陀红发热的脸，最后于自然嘟起的嘴巴周围往返流连。他想索要早安吻，以男朋友的身份。这么想，也这么做了。流川半支起身子，凑到花道嘴边，柔软湿润的舌头如灵蛇般滑过花道上下嘴唇微微开出的一条缝隙，将身下男人的不满和嘟囔悉数吞入喉咙里。</p><p>花道佯装不情不愿地醒过来，一巴掌拍在流川的蓬松黑发上。“狐狸别吵天才睡觉。”慵懒的鼻音拖得老长，像调皮的红毛小猴子般在他怀里撒泼撒娇，弄得流川心头痒痒。</p><p>他拉开那只乱来的手。“大白痴，快起来。你压到我手都废了。”</p><p>花道这才连忙挪开昏昏沉沉的脑袋，扯起沙哑的嗓子抱怨道：“我还没说你呢，大热天睡觉别黏着我。”</p><p>“明明是你黏着我。”流川在他耳边低语，“我梦见一只好大好白痴的章鱼怪紧紧吸附着我。”吸附一词的运用极为巧妙，有那么点颜色，又抓不住什么把柄，让人浮想联翩。</p><p>不过头脑简单的花道没有留意，还在谁黏着谁的问题上据理力争：“什么章鱼怪啊，少扯开话题。是你黏着我的，你刚才醒了以后又把我抱得紧一紧！”</p><p>“所以你醒了，”他一副明了的表情，“却装睡。”</p><p>“……”花道随手抓起一个枕头扔向流川。</p><p>起床的过程并不顺利，他甚至连撑起半身都成问题。昨晚两人做得太激烈，尽管流川用手指耐心帮他开拓过紧致处，但是进去的时候还是困难重重。白皙的双手掰开花道小麦色的两瓣臀肉，常年打篮球而磨出的薄茧摩擦着敏感肌肤，靠近隐密部位的大拇指一按，激得花道不禁挺直了腰杆。</p><p>实际他们做这种事情，对于花道而言，几乎是痛感多于快感。在连续大力撞击中花道好像听见自己血肉撕扯、尾椎断裂的声音，以及肉刃搅动挖掘时肠道分泌液体横流的声音。直到第二轮即将结束之际才觉得自己仿佛灵魂出窍，遗失了实体，变成轻飘飘的一叶小舟，随情欲浪潮的不断推搡而上下晃荡。眼前浮现迷迷蒙蒙的雾气，遮蔽他的五官，吞噬他的思想，一切是扭曲，是虚幻，从喉头滚落的无意义叫喊与背部传来的粗重喘息谱写成一曲充满激情的美妙乐章。</p><p>恋人之间真的有心灵感应，两人哪怕仅仅对视一秒，便同时想起昨夜绮丽香艳的场景。流川一边甩着发麻的胳膊一边“好心”提醒：“你再睡会吧，昨晚也不容易。”</p><p>“你说什么呀！臭狐狸！”花道憋红了脸，把剩下那个没什么用处的枕头也扔了过去，“少瞧不起人了。本天才精神满满，腿不疼腰不酸，等会还要去晨练呢！”他俩约好每天去跑几公里，再绕回小区篮球场里切磋球技。</p><p>“嗯？”花道的话语总能勾起流川该死的胜负欲。人狠话不多的流川欺身压上那不安分的肉体，他不介意早上再来几次折腾。</p><p>手指插进红色发丝里轻轻摩挲他的后脑勺，嘴上功夫却一点也不温柔——比起吻，那更像碾。</p><p>花道的唇瓣柔软得不像话，如同外表Q弹内里饱满的夹心水果软糖，再用点力怕是会挤爆那层薄薄的唇皮，流出浓郁纯正的热带风味酸甜果汁。于是流川加大了吸吮舔舐的力度，他迫不及待地想尝尝。</p><p>而不甘示弱的花道予以回吻。</p><p>不一会儿，一红一黑的两头野兽在床上再度翻滚撕咬，四肢从蜻蜓点水般的摩擦触碰变成奇奇怪怪的纠缠环绕。</p><p>晨练项目毫无意外地从跑步打球换成了床上运动。对于他们来说，今天注定是一个没法好好休息的休息日。</p><p>-END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>